Another problem, apparently
by StryderMel
Summary: [One-shot] After Max and Logan had a massive fight, Max hides in Joshua's basement. Alec catches her crying and they have a little talk. Fluff, Hurt!Max, Empathic!Alec
1. Chapter 1

**SO. The person, who's fault this little fluff fanfic is, is one of my best friends, Michelle. She just got me very much into Dark Angel and Max/Alec. Shiet. Anyway! You won't see Max and Alec go all lovey dovey, I tried to stay in character.**  
**Story short: Max is hurt because Logan and she had a massive fight. Alec catches her crying and the both of them have a little talk.  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Why she chose this room to cry in – Max had no idea. It just seemed right. She sat in Joshua's basement, the tears streaming down her cheeks, quietly cursing herself for the weakness. She hated being weak. But at least she was alone. No one had to see her breaking down.

And it was all caused to Logan. Of course, who else would be able to make her cry? The fight started as fun, they didn't intend to start to shout at each other, or to yell accusations. But it happened and the words Logan yelled still made her heart ache. She laid her head into her hands and sobbed quietly.

But then someone came down the stairs. "Max? You here?"

_Alec_, Max noticed and tried to hide in the shadows. Which was a stupid thought, thinking about Alec having _Superpowers_ and all.

"Hey", she heard him say, as he came closer. "Are you… crying?"

Annoyed, Max looked away. "No. And now leave."

For a few seconds Alec held still. Then he shrugged and turned to leave. He reached the stairs and suddenly came to a stop. "You know what? No. I won't just leave." He turned around again and looked at Max. "You're gonna talk to me." Within two seconds Alec sat beside her and looked at her in concern.

"You think?", Max answered annoyed and tried to get up, but before she was able to do that, a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her down gently. "Let me go."

He didn't. "Come on. Talk to me. I'm a good listener."

She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you?"

A little grin was shown by the guy. "Totally. But the point is, that you don't trust me, right?"

Max nodded right away. "That's the main reason, yes."

"The main reason?", Alec asked, looking her straight in the eyes. "Is there a secondary reason?"

She just kept staring back, noticing the little sparks in his green eyes. Soon she backed away, noticing that her face was an inch closer to his than before. "There may be."

Alec nodded and looked to the ground. "So, you had a fight with Logan, I assume?"

Max felt the need to be surprised or even shocked, but to be honest, she felt relieve. Alec knew what made her sad, he knew why she was in a bad mood. He knew, that she would want space. But of course, he would not give her that space. She knew _that_. "You assume right."

He nudged her shoulder. "Oh, come on, Max. Don't be like this. I mean, I understand if you don't trust me, but seriously… You gotta admit that I can be a kind guy."

It was true. But Max couldn't possibly tell him… could she? "Sometimes. Rarely. And I do not _not_ trust you, it's just… You wouldn't understand, Alec."

"How do you know?", he asked and laid an arm around her shoulders. "I sometimes doubt that you even know me, dear."

"Shut up", Max answered, though she couldn't suppress a little smile.

"Ah, is that a smile? It is, isn't it? Oh, I'm so good." Alec grinned and pulled her closer. "Now. Tell me what's wrong."

Max didn't know, if she ever did something _that_ stupid. She began to tell him everything. Everything Logan and she discussed, everything that bothered her about him, everything that made her doubt in their relationship. When she finished she was crying again.

Alec was silent for a quite long time, then he pulled her into a hug. Normally Max would slap him for that, but right now it was what she needed. "Max, don't be a pessimist. Fights do happen. It's natural and only proves that the relationship works."

"I doubt that", Max confessed. "It just doesn't feel right anymore, you know? I was kind of okay with the _no touch_ stuff, but right now…" She buried her face in his neck. "I don't know what to do…"

Alec's arms tightened around her. "It's okay. Everything will be fine. Trust me, just this once. You and Logan will get this sorted out."

She didn't exactly know why, but she knew, that Alec was lying. He knew, that something between Logan and Max was broken. Something that couldn't be fixed. "Don't lie to me", she whispered and pulled back to look into his eyes. He still kept his arms around her waist. "I know, that we are screwed."

He looked at her with almost sad eyes and sighed. "Good. No more lying then. You two are definitely screwed. You try to push him away, but you still want him close. You have to see that this just doesn't work out."

Again, Max wanted to cry, but she kept the tears hidden. "I know…"

"Should I talk to him?", Alec asked and Max saw in his eyes, that it was something he didn't wanted at all. But she felt his need to help her.

Max shook his head. "I'll do that myself. Thank you. Alec." She lay her arms around his neck again and he pulled her close.

"No problem. You can talk to me when you have problems, Max."

She nodded and hesitantly kissed his cheek. When she looked at him again she could swear that he blushed a little bit, but she didn't have the time to think about it much. When someone came down the stairs they jumped apart.

"Max? Alec?"

Alec got to his feet, after hearing Joshua calling for him. "I'll manage him. You come upstairs soon?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a minute."

He made his way to the stairs and turned around one last time to smile at her. "Oh, and Max… This never happened, alright?"

"I wanted to say the same", Max answered with a chuckle.

Alec made his way up the stairs and shouted: "Josh! Hey, what's for dinner? Oh, let me guess… Macaroni and cheese?"

Max found her hand moving towards her heart where she held it still. Was it normal for it to beat like that? Almost as fast, when she and Logan… No… No, she wouldn't. She would _not_ fall in love with _him_. This was impossible. Alec and her? Together? Oh, god no. He was a rude guy, a douchebag! The weird part was though, that Max couldn't keep herself from smiling at the feeling of Alec's arms around her waist, his smell and his abnormal soft voice.

_Oh, shit_, she thought and laid her head into her neck. _Now I have even more problems. Great._

* * *

**If wanted, I will make a sequel to this. It would be a real fanfiction though with at least 5 chapters. So, up to you.**


	2. SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!

**I MADE A SEQUEL!**

**Check it out, if you're interested**


End file.
